The telephone is an essential means of communication both in business and in homes. For generations a standard telephone consisted of a handset connected by a cord to a base dialing unit, which was then attached by a cord to a wall connection to the telephone network. However, in recent years there have been advances in telephones which have increased not only the scope of their use but also the convenience of their use. Among these advances are communication of documents by facsimile transmission, mobile cellular phones, speaker phones and cordless phones. Facsimile machines and cellular phones are largely confined to business use. However, cordless phones are a widely popular consumer item and may be found in most homes and many small businesses.
Cordless phones come in a variety of configurations and features. However, they almost all have in common main station which is connected by cord to a wall connection to the telephone network. There is a handset which communicates with the main station, and hence through the telephone network, by means of a radio transmitter. The handset may be used anywhere within the range of its radio transmitter. Thus, one may use the handset of the cordless phone without one's mobility being limited by the length of a connecting cord. The handsets of most cordless phones have an oblong shape and are approximately the same size. They are equipped with a telescoping antenna at the earpiece end of the handset, and with a dialing means centered in the handset between the earpiece and the mouthpiece.
This invention relates to a device adopted to be used with most handsets for a cordless phones, which would allow for hands free operation of the handset by use of a telephone headset. The invention comprises a housing, open on one side, of an appropriate oblong size and shape for receipt of a handset of a cordless phone. The housing can be constructed from some durable, slightly elastic material or it could also be constructed of a rigid material, lined with padding, foam or other materials conformable to different sized and shaped handsets. At the earpiece end of the housing there is a foldable flap which extends across and over the earpiece of the handset of the cordless phone and which is detachably secured to the side of the housing. Within this flap is a microphone positioned to receive the sound transmissions coming through the earpiece of the cordless phone. This flap performs the dual purpose of securing the handset within the housing and positioning the microphone for receiving the sound signals being broadcast by the earpiece of the cordless phone. At the opposite end of the housing is a second flap which also folds over and is detachably secured to the sides of the housing. Within this flap, there is a small speaker positioned to transmit sounds to the mouthpiece of the cordless phone. This flap also performs a dual purpose of securing the cordless handset in place and positioning a speaker for transmission of sound signals into the mouthpiece of the cordless phone handset. The speaker and microphone in the respective flaps are wired to a four wire telephone jack which may be used with most phone headsets. The microphone and speaker are powered by a replaceable battery. The cordless phone handset is placed in the housing and the flaps at each end of the housing are folded and attached to the housing. The housing then may be attached to the body of its user, by a clip or a belt loop, which would attach to the clothing or belt already in place on the body of the user, or it could be separately attached by other means including a belt dedicated to use with the housing. A phone headset is connected to the jack and attached to the housing at a convenient place.
A user of this invention would use it by taking his already owned handset for his cordless phone, placing it in the housing, attaching each flap in place, then securing the housing and headset somewhere on his person by means of a clip or belt. The user could go about his everyday business with both hands free for whatever task might be required. Should the phone ring or should the user decide to make a call, the user would take the headset from it's attachment on the housing, placing it on his head, turn the cordless phone handset switch to the ON position, then use the phone. The only use of the hands would be to place the headset in place and to activate the cordless handset. Thereafter during the duration of the conversation, which could last for a few seconds or many minutes, the user's hands would be free for whatever tasks might be necessary. The utility of this invention for mothers with babies, craftsmen, cooks, physically handicapped or others is limited only by one's imagination. At the end of the conversation the headset is returned to it's storage position and the cordless phone handset is turned off.
The utility of a no-hands use of a phone has long been recognized and has been met by a variety of commercially available items. Among these are speaker phones and headsets previously mentioned. However, the usefulness of speaker phones is limited by their lack of privacy, by interference from outside noise, and by limited range. Commercially available headsets typically must be used with corded phones and their range is limited by the cord length. Known to this inventor is one device for portable use of a cordless phone. Huntley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,211, describes a metal brace or holder which sits on the shoulder of the user adjacent to the ear and mouth of the user and is secured in place by braces and cords. This device does permit handless use of a cordless phone but is unwieldy, cumbersome and possibly even dangerous to the user, when compared to the present invention. The Huntley invention is worn continually in place, forcing it's user to be encumbered with metal rods and pieces in proximity to his or her face. When in use the head of the user must be held in one position dictated by the position of the Huntley invention. However, this invention is out of the way when not in use, and when in use permits much greater freedom of head movement.
It is the object of this invention to provide a simple and convenient means of adopting a common cordless phone handset to no-hands use. When the owner of this invention is not using it, it may be readily, conveniently and unobtrusively carried on the person of the user by a belt or attachment to the clothing of the user. When one desires to receive or make a call only one or two movements are necessary for hands free phone operation. This invention provides the same degree of privacy that a standard phone headset does and may be used in any environment in which a standard phone headset would also operate.